Арт Люцифен д'Отриш
Арт Люцифен д'Отриш (Арт I, посмертно) - король Королевства Люцефения и отец Рилиан и Алексиэля. Ещё будучи принцем, Арт принялся активно расширять земли Люцифении. Позже он взял в супруги Анну Суи заимев от нее ребенка. Одержав победу в многочисленных сражениях, Король завоевал преданность и дружелюбие у своих слуг, Трех Героев. Биография Ранние годы Завоевание Люцифении Afterlife Позже, Арт и Анна вернулись в королевский дворец со своей дочерью и позволили Рилиан повести их на праздничный ужин для всех из их эры. После торжества королевская семья прошла мимо комнаты Рилиан и вошла в зал, увидев, как принцесса врывается туда. Немного погодя, они заметили Аллена, бегущего за ней и Арт, стоящий впереди своей жены, поприветствовал мальчика. Похлопывая по голове, он спросил, хочет ли Алексиель встретиться со своей близняшкой в её комнате. Afterward, Arth and Anne returned to the royal palace with their daughter and allowed Riliane to throw a dinner party for everyone from their era. Later during the festivities, the royal couple passed by Riliane's room in the halls when they saw the princess flee into it. Shortly after, they spotted Allen running after her and Arth stood in front of his wife to greet the boy. Patting his head, he asked if Alexiel wanted to see his twin in her room. Мальчик ответил согласием и Арт задумался о том, что его слишком долго не был в этом мире, учитывая, как он стал более важной личностью с тех дней, как был в Чёрной Коробке. Аллен подтвердил, что не может всё до конца понять, Арт согласился, что помимо Бога, они тоже не смогли ничего понять. Затем добавил, что уверен в незавершённости мира, независимо от всего. Аллен спросил, точно ли, и король хвастливо указал, что тот говорит с человеком, благодаря которому Люцифения стала великой страной и никаких сомнений быть не может. Тогда сын отметил, что может противопоставить уверенность с его шармом, неохотно признавая, что тоже имеет недостатки, как и Рилиан унаследовала черты родителей. Алексиель засмеялся и сказал Арту и Анне, что рад видеть их счастливые лица снова, даже если это всего лишь духи. The boy confirmed he did and Arth mused that he wouldn't be in this world for much longer, remarking that he'd become a more significant existence since the days he'd been in Black Box. As Allen admitted his failure to understand it all, Arth agreed that they didn't understand it either, citing only God could. He then added that he confidently believed the world wasn't finished yet, regardless. Allen questioned if he was sure and the king boasted that he was speaking to the man who had made Lucifenia a great country and therefore no doubt about it. When his son noted his confidence, Arth countered that it was his charm before reluctantly admitting it had disadvantages such as Riliane inheriting the trait. Alexiel laughed and then told Arth and Anne that being able to see them again made him happy, even as only spirits. Арт заверил его, что именно он заставил их улыбнуться и Рилиан тоже будет рада встретиться с ним; потом напомнил Аллену: воссоединение с Рилиан вовсе не означает забывать о других вещах в мире. Аллен убедил отца, что стал взрослым, и Арт понял, что на такого сына точно можно положиться. Бывший король гордо заявил, что доверяет ему мир и Рилиан. Чуть позже, Арт попал под влияние Восьмого Подарка в воздухе и почувствовал сонливость, размышляя, зачем сказал об этом вслух. Слабо смеясь, он спросил, действительно ли он видит своего сына после такого долгого времени до обдумывания мысли, пока Анна неуверенно пыталась поддерживать его тело. Стоня, Арт наконец упал на пол и закрыл свои глаза, впадая в глубокий сон. Arth assured him that it made them happy as well, and Riliane would also be happy to see him; he then cautioned Allen to remember that even if he reunited with Riliane he had other things to worry about in the world. When Allen assured him he matured into an adult, Arth stated the boy was definitely their son with his reliability. The former king then proudly declared that he would entrust both the world and Riliane to him. Shortly after, Arth inhaled some of the Eighth Gift in the air and began feeling sleepy, wondering why aloud. Laughing weakly, he questioned if it was because he was seeing his son after so long before discounting the notion, wobbling as Anne tried to support his body. Groaning, Arth finally collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Pride Legacy While the fighting between Lucifenia and its neighbors continued, Arth's conquests left Lucifenia the largest and most powerful nation in history. Although stabilized for years by his wife's rule for nearly a decade, the tyranny caused by Princess Riliane following her mother's death led to the Kingdom's swift decline, with starvation and crime becoming rampant.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 The Lucifenian Revolution in EC 500 ended the Lucifen dynasty and led to a Marlon occupation by Prim's son, King Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 The child he unknowingly sired with Prim, Ney Marlon, became a tool used by her mother and her close compatriot, Abyss I.R., and eventually served as a spy in the royal palace to help undermine Riliane's rule.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 She later led Marlon's invasion of Beelzenia in EC 505 but failed in her conquest, later dying in Marlon after the Battle of Castle Hedgehog.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 In history, Arth was famed in legend as the great king that spearheaded Lucifenia's conquests along with the Three Heroes.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 After the death of Shaw Freezis over a century later, Elluka recalled also losing Anne and Arth while mourning his death.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 When Elluka later confronted Fourth Shadow, the criminal mocked her resolve to stop Third Sleep Princess' Gift plague, pointing out Elluka's previous failure to save her dear friends from the Gula they had suffered from.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Personality and Traits Навыки и умения Связь с другими персонажами Prim Marlon: A childhood friend of Arth's. The two were friends over the course of Arth's youth, however their relationship became distant after Prim was suspected of poisoning Arth's wine glass. Due to the influence of the Venom Sword, Arth's feelings for Prim became passionately romantic, prompting their affair. Despite their complex relationship, Arth was in favor of uniting their houses with Riliane's marriage to Kyle. Elluka Clockworker: One of Arth's subordinates. Arth found Elluka's magical abilities useful in battle and the two formed a close friendship, with Elluka defecting to aid the former. This bond continued until Arth's death during the war. Mariam Futapie: One of Arth's subordinates. Arth was impressed by Mariam's skills in espionage and assassination at such a young age and formed a close friendship with her after the latter defected. This bond continued until Arth's death during the war. Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение Любопытно Галерея Concept Art= Arth2.png|Conceptual design of Arth by Ichika |-| Manga= ThreeHeroes3.png|Arth as he appears in The Daughter of Evil manga |-| Misc= Arth-Anne.png|Arth behind his wife in Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ ArthAnneEllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Comic featuring Arth and his family with Elluka by Ichika CpgOWBHUsAA2qkc.jpg C2Iuy7TUkAA3UwG.jpg CujH6XVWgAADIGI.jpg C2MyJOlVIAEcTeh.jpg ClTXxHyUgAAfVxi.jpg Appearances Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения Категория:Lucifenian Royal Family Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia